<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] Dedicated To The One I Love by sunlightsymphony</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314071">[podfic] Dedicated To The One I Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony/pseuds/sunlightsymphony'>sunlightsymphony</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shelter (2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony/pseuds/sunlightsymphony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Schmoop vs Angst contest at shelter_diner. Prompt of Inspiration. Zach gets a first look at Shaun's new book.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shaun/Zach (Shelter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] Dedicated To The One I Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/472322">Dedicated To The One I Love</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337">lil_1337</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This podfic was created for Voiceteam 2020, for the challenge "First" - the first podfic in the <i>Shelter </i>fandom. The stunning cover art was created by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf">oakleaf</a>! </p><p> Thank you to Gondolin for beta-ing the audio! And many thanks to lil_1337 for giving me permission to podfic your incredibly sweet story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Length:</b> 6:24
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b></b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
 <b>Streaming:<b></b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b></b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b></b>
  </b>
</p><p>
 <iframe></iframe><br/>
</p><p>
<b>Download:</b> <a href="https://drive.google.com/open?id=1nxwRKjn_BULE6qDh7c9mPFnAXbFW1pTF">mp3</a></p><p><b>File size:</b> 4 MB (mp3)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Intro music: excerpt from "Dedicated To The One I Love" by Mamas &amp; Papas.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>